Soul Survivor
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post-Weirdmagedon AU! Dipper deals with the aftermath of defeating Bill. BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!


**Soul Survivor**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

This song belongs to angels and airwaves

…...

Dipper sighed...it's been 2 weeks since Bill was defeated...2 weeks since the last time he saw another human being...It took 2 weeks to build this machine to find other human life...Only for it to find none...he was all that was left. A 12 year-old Dipper sighed as he dejectedly walked back to the ruins of the Mystery Shack...

 **I am a ghost  
This is a dream  
There's something here  
It calls to me  
I sense it cause it's always there  
So silent as I stare and stare**

A 15 year-old Dipper wipes away a tear as he finds the torn and bloody remains of a Question mark shirt...

 _...I know who my family is now...And it's you dudes..._

 **There is a light, when were asleep**  
 **We're barely doors, with locks and keys**  
 **With feelings of our hopes and fears**  
 **As sounds explode within our ears**

A 21 year-old Dipper just looks at the remains of the green flannel shirt...and remembers...

 _...Lemme tell you something: this summer was SUPER boring until you showed up. I have more fun with you than, like, practically anybody else; and if you ever stopped being my friend, I would, like, throw myself into the Bottomless Pit!..._

 **Like stars at night falling fast asleep on the risen sun**  
 **Wait patiently**  
 **You can feel it cause it's always there**  
 **Quite stronger as you stare and stare**  
 **Like love and lies shake violently**  
 **Down to the core too fast to grieve**  
 **It has a way to keep me down**  
 **I gotta say it wears me out**

Despite the grotesque appearance of the corpses remains. A 33 year-old Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at all-too-familiar blonde hair. "I guess you were a natural blonde after all, my mistake."

 _..."Just because your your parents daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them"...Pacifica turns to him and smiles..._

 **So sadly soul survivors  
Lost and lonely in open water  
Yeah oh  
Yeah oh  
Yeah oh  
Yeah oh**

A 42 year-old Dipper tentatively picked up a pair of broken but familiar glasses...

... _Alright. You've entered the chamber. Princess Unatainabelle beckons you. But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!..._

 **Help I'm losing, help I'm falling**  
 **Life is silent, the earth is calling**  
 **Every reason, every nighttime**  
 **And every day starts and ends in sunlight**  
 **But I'm not okay with this vicious cycle**  
 **Something's broken, it seems unnatural**  
 **The shapes are wondrous, but loosely woven**  
 **The sounds are deafening, and time is frozen**

In a fit of nostalgia...fifty-something year-old Dipper put the old fezz on his head.

... _He's really comin' along! When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just... don't ever tell him that. His head is big enough as it is..._

 **Yo oh oh oh  
Yo oh oh oh **

**Yo oh oh oh**

 **Yo oh oh oh**

 **Yo oh oh oh**

 **Yo oh oh oh**

 **Yo oh oh oh**

 **Yo oh oh oh**

Dipper long lost track of how old he was...at the moment he felt 12 again...he wept as he clutched his sisters bloody sweater to his chest...

 _...This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side by side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back..._

 **So sadly soul survivors  
Lost and lonely in open water**

Dipper, sighed as the machines worked their magic...he pointed the gun to his head...and squeezed the trigger...

 **Yeah oh  
Yeah oh  
Yeah oh  
Yeah oh**

Out of an old Bunker...a feeble old man climbs out...he's quickly followed by a bunch of little kids who go run around and play. The old man smiles as a 5 year-old version of himself played with 5 year-old versions of everyone who once lived in his town...it wasn't an ideal solution...but for now...it'll do...

 **So sadly soul survivors**  
 **Lost and lonely in open water**  
 **Yeah oh**  
 **Yeah oh**  
 **Yeah oh**  
 **Yeah oh**

 **"DETECTING LIFE...VERIFY LOCATION...Good evening, tonight has been a wonderful experiment of human contact. A symbiotic relationship between man, and machine, and you. The human brain is capable of millions of connections. Each one is a memory, an event. Tonight shall not be remembered by one, but by thousands of these relationships. As you leave here, tonight, close your eyes, and travel back to here, to now, and always remember that this was one moment. You were not alone, and you felt something that thousands of others have felt, and it was...LOVE..."**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
